She Doesn't Know
by Tripptych
Summary: Sasuke doesn't like Naruto's new girlfriend. NaruSasu, AU, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Graphic.


**She Doesn't Know**

By Tripptych / a m b a, y e a h ?

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

**This used to be 'What I Want' but for better, I changed it, manipulated it and over all improved it.**

**. . .**

Sasuke was livid, irritated and positively angry with Naruto, the very mention of his name would cause the raven haired man to scowl fierce enough to send the darkest of rain clouds running in the opposite direction. How anybody could be so incredibly oblivious and fucking dense was beyond the Uchiha, was he blind or something? Suffering some sort of mental defect or malfunction?

He had to be.

There is no way any person, even Naruto could have not only not noticed, but completely bypassed the fucking uncontrollable lust radiating off Sasuke for the Uzumaki.

Naruto gave all those dumb blond jokes a run for their money.

To be fair though Naruto's apparent lack of observation skills weren't entirely to blame for Sasuke's foul mood as of late, no, his choice in a partner was a huge contributing factor. Taking a step back and looking at Naruto's history with women and relationships in general, Sasuke had misjudged the affect a fine body with miles of muscles and a natural golden hue could have on a person; save for himself, the Uchiha had been under the illusion that he was the only one able to see the attractiveness beyond that big mouth and hot temper.

Apparently not, in fact according to the ever informative king and queen of gossip on the side of the hemisphere, Ino Yamanaka and Deidara Iwa, quite a few people had a keen interest in Naruto.

That was a few to many for Sasuke's partiality.

In particular a red-haired menace that was a constant and painful thorn in his side, Karin. The girl was insane, with a hot fiery temper and a nasty streak a mile long; though she was beautiful to some degree with nice long legs and firm tight ass (hey, a man could appreciate a nice ass when he sees one!) the personality she harboured was dreadful.

'You're only pretty on the outside' sprang to mind when you had the chance to 'get to know her'. Bah, Naruto was definitely blind or at least a penchant for masochism because unfortunately for both Sasuke's tolerance and dick; Naruto was dating this she devil, banging her almost daily in their shared flat.

It was completely unjustified and rude when you really got down to it; they were loud, incredibly so.

As if poor Sasuke hadn't suffered enough with his not good enough complex and severe sexual depression they had to go a pour lemon juice on the wounds by rubbing it in, and depraving him from sleep and that tight, hot, tan ass.

Imagine being nearly asleep, peacefully so after getting home from a hard day of work at the local McDonalds, dressing up and catering for a 7yr olds birthday party in a stuffed pirate suit with an eye patch and a fake motely beard only to be interrupted by high pitched howls that sound inhuman.

The screams and chants of Naruto's name from her mouth had been awful and agonizing, even worse than Itachi's tickle time torture; Sasuke had never been the same since even hearing normal voice could remind him of the late night cries close to a pigs squeal.

Sasuke hated the red head bitch, down to her voice, her sticky lips (both sets) and even that fine booty that was ten times more bootilicious and perky than his own; curse the Uchiha flat butt genetics!

Aside from his lack of butt, epic cock blocking best friend come roommate and over all dispassion for the she devil, Sasuke's life wasn't too bad.

Until Saturday morning rolled around.

**-oOo-**

"SASUKE UCHIHA WHERE ARE YOU!*" Sasuke cried in pain as he jumped out of the scalding spray of water, the loud yell of his name had caused the naked Uchiha to grab the faucet in hopes of saving himself from falling face first out of the shower and into the slippery, cold tiles.

Ha, fat chance there.

Groaning in pain and muttering obscenities rude enough make his late great uncle Maddie* roll in his grave; the dark haired man struggled to his knees. The day was already looking less than promising and a lot more painful, and it was barely 8 am.

"SASUKE!" The bathroom door banged open fiercely, smacking the poor raven's head in the process and sending the man spiralling back to the floor in an undignified heap while holding his abused head.

"SASU- oh there you are! Why are you on the floor?" Naruto the blonde haired god in all his idiotic glory looked dumbstruck as he stared down at his naked and hurt best friend lying on the floor of their shared bathroom.

"Inspecting the tiles for cracks obviously, what the fuck does it look like I'm doing? YOU HIT ME!" He bit out sharply holding his abused head, rubbing the spot in hopes of alleviating the pain somewhat.

Naruto looked sceptical but shook his head and reached a hand down to help his favourite person up from the bathroom floor. Silently grateful for the assistance, Sasuke clutched that burning warm hand and staggered to his feet.

Pushing a hand through the dark locks, Sasuke gingerly touched the forming bump and sighed; at least it hadn't been bleeding and needed stiches or something obscene like gluing his skull back together, thankfully.

"All of you stop moving, my head hurts." Sasuke instructed the multiple Naruto's dancing in his vision, moving to lean against the still running shower stall, still clutching his head.

Naruto scrunched up his nose at the Uchiha's delirium. "There's only you and me here, genius."

Sasuke wanted to smack his head again; Naruto had to have been dropped on his head as a child.

"What did you want dipshit? You ruined my shower and possibly gave me a concussion." To ascent his statement his head gave a throb of pain.

"Oh right- SASUKE SHE WANTS ME TO MARRY HER!" Naruto cried desperately, his short term attention span running over drive as he grabbed the Uchiha's pale biceps roughly with bruising force.

"Let go of me dope-"He hated being grabbed, especially by the hulking blond who hadn't the same intentions as him in this situation- "wait what?" Had he heard him right? Surely not, there had to be a mix up. There is was no fucking way that Naruto would even consider marrying that she demon! Sasuke wouldn't allow it; a snow ball's chance in hell.

"She wants me to marry her-"Sasuke shook his head vehemently, aggravating the pain swelling there.

"Are you kidding me? She did not ask you to marry her." Sasuke was disbelieving, there was no fucking way that, that bitch was even so much as thinking of sinking her claws into him.

Oh hell no, Sasuke would see her hang from his ceiling fan by her own entrails before that would happen, he would guarantee it.

"Well she didn't ask me so much-"Sasuke's heart gave a relieved heave. "-But she hinted at it, I'm not ready to marry yet bastard, I HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD ME MAN!" Each word was accented by a hard shake.

Naruto's baby blue eyes were wide with panic, his built chest heaved against Sasuke's very naked one, their forehead's were pressed together, and it was then Sasuke released that Naruto was actually shaking.

"Naruto-"Sasuke swallowed thickly and prayed that whatever gods up there were in his favour and that his dick, which was mere centimetres away from Naruto thick muscled thigh, would not get hard.

This was not the appropriate time for such measures! Though the Uchiha swore he could hear the whisperings of any times a good time.

"This is serious, Sasuke!" He cried, shaking the naked man to had emphasis to the urgency of the situation by moving impossibly close till their noses bumped in an awkward half but not really Eskimo kiss.

"Yes, very serious."

The had to be some deity out to get him today, besides the big, blond, oblivious and completely beautiful one named Naruto being pressed so close. Sasuke hadn't decided which was worse; the idea of Karin even thinking about marriage with his ideal man, or the fact that Sasuke's dick was now thoroughly and tightly pressed up against the Adonis's thick thigh, and getting harder by the second.

Sasuke had definitely killed a priest or something in his past life, he must have. Nobody had this kind of bad luck.

"What should I do? I'm certainly not ready for marriage. Oh god, what would Ma say? She'd chew my head off!" Naruto fretted obliviously, ranting, raving and shaking the increasingly horny Uchiha like a rag doll. The shaking however provided the perfect cover for some not so obvious sexual gyrating.

"Hm-oh." Sasuke all but moaned, stifling it the last second to avoid turning Naruto one track mind to other places, god forbid the man actually realise something in front of his face.

"Sasuke are you listening!" The Uzumaki squawked with frustration at his rapidly flushing friend.

"Are you ok? You look flushed-" A large tan hand rested against Sasuke's feverish forehead. Sasuke wanted to claw his eyeballs or maybe even smack Naruto in the face a few times with his cock, you know, to get the point across a little firmer because obviously the rock hard and now throbbing cock squished between them wasn't doing its job.

"Maybe you do have a concussion."

The youngest Uchiha wanted to bang his head against the door again, how could he not notice? It was eight inches of thick cock pressing quite intimately against his leg. Annoyed and now hornier than he could have ever remembered being, Sasuke rolled his black eyes and pressed forward, squashing his cock firmly and quite obviously against the blond man.

Had it of been any less of a serious affair, Sasuke would have snorted and maybe even laughed at the shocked expression on his dope's face.

"Do you get it now?" Sasuke allowed a moan to tumble from his mouth as he rocked his hips forward; half lidded eyes smouldered as they anticipated the next few seconds.

Naruto was speechless, fucking floored at what his best friend, best friend of all people had said and was currently doing. Sasuke had to have a concussion because there was no fucking way a right minded Sasuke, the Sasuke Uchiha the very definition of a frigid ice bitch was grinding his hard cock into Naruto's leg.

It had to be the smack to the head, or maybe all the other times Naruto had hit him over the head accidently, the frying pan hit had been pretty horrific.

"Sasuke I think you've hit your head a little hard, maybe we should take you to the hospital-"Sasuke wanted to throttle him, choke him with his bare hands till his eyes popped out of his skull like that ridiculous orange frog squeezy key ring he owned.

He was grinding on his leg; practically dry fucking it and the moron had the nerve to say he needed to get his head checked.

"My head's fine, the other one is the one in need of fixing." Sasuke snapped out impatiently, his long arms twisting up around the shocked Naruto's thick neck.

"Whoa, ah no Sasuke this is bad- very bad, I have a girlfriend and-ohh" Sasuke had reached up and attached his lips to Naruto's jaw, sucking the defined edge and soft skin harshly.

He really wanted to interrupt this with words about that bitch? Really, right now?

"Fuck that bitch; she can go play in traffic for all I care." He had breathed against the damp skin of Naruto's neck, smirking like a pleased cat when he felt a moan rumble against his chest from Naruto.

Blue eyes screwed shut and coral lips parted in response to the harsh lip, tongue, and teeth treatment the dark haired man was bestowing on his neck and jaw. This had to stop; it was cheating for fuck's sake with his best friend of all people.

"No, really Sasuke, we need to stop-"Sasuke's jaw snapped angrily as he pulled back to look into those confused and lust clouded eyes, irritability swirling in his own smouldering pair.

"I've been after you for a very long time Naruto, a lot longer than the she devil has been around. I've been hurt and pushed aside for long enough, it's her fucking turn to be second best." Naruto's face looked a little guilty and hurt but Sasuke ploughed on, because subtlety seemed to be key to Naruto's understanding.

"I only want this one fucking time; you don't have to tell her shit." Sasuke groused out, he had played fair, Naruto would never be his exclusively, the man wasn't ready for that, but he was willing to bargain if it meant he got what he had wanted.

"There would never just be a 'one time' with you and you fucking know it." Naruto was hurt, his eyes showed that clearly but he was also feeling guilty for hurting his best friend.

Sasuke had known that Naruto had a sore spot when it came to being shoved aside, and Sasuke had played on that unfairly, riding that angle viciously. A pang of regret knotted the Uchiha's stomach but he cultivated on.

"I won't ask for this again. Just give me this once and I promise I won't ask again." Sasuke resorted to desperate measures; Naruto was at the edge, practically tilting and ready to fall over any second, a little shoving and persuasion...

And wallah!

Naruto raked his fingers through his messy hair, sighing and frowning deeply as he stared at the Uchiha. This was an entirely unfair trap; Sasuke had played well, though Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that Sasuke had just winged it.

There was no way he could say no now, the Uchiha was naked, horny and fucking dry humping his leg like a bitch in heat! Saying no and pushing him away would make the ass clam up and give him the cold shoulder for weeks, Sasuke never was fond of being in anyone else's shadow.

Especially any one weaker than him.

"One time, and we are not telling Karin." His eyes were guilty but he couldn't deny the swell of excitement growing in his stomach.

Sasuke was an attractive man after all with a very nice ass, better than Karin's in fact. A pleased smirk crossed Sasuke's features and it was a dangerous one filled with ulterior motives, Naruto felt as if he had just made a deal with the devil.

"The deals off though if you're the one comes back for more." Sasuke had punctuated his sentence in a low gravelly voice that sent tendrils of want straight to Naruto's hardening cock. The sultry and silkiness he oozed effected the taller male badly.

"I won't" Naruto replied tilting his head back to allow that questing mouth better access.

"We'll see."

Sasuke's fingers ghosted everywhere, touching Naruto's clothed shoulders, twisting in his hair, running down his sides; he couldn't get enough. He felt like a child who had saved up their money and finally reaped the rewards of his hard work, he had fucking earned this and by god was he going to take it for everything that was offered.

Pulling Naruto impossibly close, Sasuke ground his hard cock against the thigh between his legs, grinding and dry humping like some crazed bitch in heat that would put even the most seasoned of porn stars to shame.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice was deep and low, reverberating against the Uchiha's tongue that was pressed to tan skin and sending delicious shivers down his spine. Sasuke had longed to hear his name fall from those lips and it hadn't disappointed, the thought of that voice whispering filthy things in his ear had the Uchiha harder than rubix cube.

Long fingers grabbed Sasuke's pale jaw with a hard grip, drawing those sinful lips from the bruising hickey they had made to that wide grinning mouth and taking the offering, Sasuke crushed his lips against Naruto's. The kiss was hard and brutal; a clash of enamel and tongues, Naruto's large hands reached down to cup Sasuke's bare cheeks roughly and squeezed them.

"Ahh, ohh..." The Uchiha cried out, his hands reaching out to grab a hold of Naruto's muscled bicep's that he had admired many times in the past few months. Those hours the Uzumaki put in at the gym with those other meat heads had really pulled off.

"How do you want this Uchiha?" Words fell from between wet kisses, saliva connecting them and dribbling down Sasuke's chin messily.

"Do you want me to fuck you? Against the sink, pushing you down and taking you like you want?" Sasuke mewled in delight, they had never actually decided who would top but Sasuke wasn't going to complain if Naruto wanted to top him, he'd have Naruto anyway he could take him.

In the mouth, in his ass, hell even in his ear if he really wanted! As long as he was fucking him, Sasuke didn't give a fuck.

Drawing away from Sasuke's swollen lips, Naruto moved his assault to Sasuke's jaw and ear.

"No, ah- in the shower-ohh, fuck me in the shower." Talented lips grinned against the earlobe they had been torturing, sucking harshly on the soft skin and bruising the flesh.

Grinding down against the shorter man, Naruto growled at the uncomfortable twitch his cock gave to his best friends words. Did he have any idea how delicious he looked right now? Naked, flushed and nearly wanton in his demands, all commanding and bastardly behaviour he was known for gone and replaced with a submissive and slutty person Naruto would have never thought the bastard was capable of being.

Who knew the Uchiha had a slutty side underneath all that ice and assholiness?

Insistent and impatient fingers hedged at the hem of his white t-shirt, pulling the material up the Uzumaki's chest. Naruto shuddered at the icy cold trails the dark haired man was leaving on his skin, ghosting his over his flexing stomach and brushing the erect tips of his nipples suggestively.

Lifting his arms from around Sasuke's waist, Naruto allowed the smaller male to remove his shirt. Blonde hair stuck every which way when the shirt hit the ground and Naruto laughed lightly when Sasuke's fingers wasted no time in unbuttoning his jeans, inches above the hardened flesh he so desperately wanted touched.

"Impatient?" Naruto laughed lightly at Sasuke who was nearly on his knee's pulling the blue faded jeans down along with Naruto's underwear.

"You have no idea." Sasuke replied with upcast eyes, nearly avoiding being smacked in the face with the thick cock Naruto had been keeping hidden.

No wonder Karin was so fucking loud; Naruto was hiding a fucking monster in his draws.

The blond man had to laugh at the nearly shocked expression on Sasuke, though shock wasn't the only expression his face. "Shower, now." The Uchiha spoke shakily, his breath ghosting over Naruto's stiff length teasingly.

Naruto nodded lightly to the now standing man, a devilish smirk crossed his face before a white hand wrapped around the heated dick, eliciting a sharp hiss of pleasure from Naruto. "Oh god dammit."

Leading him by the head of his cock, Sasuke admired how the thick girth filled his palm snuggly; he couldn't wait to stuff that into his mouth and swallow everything it had to give.

The water had still been running from Sasuke's earlier attempt at showering, though slightly colder than he had remembered it to be. Pulling the stark blond in behind him, Sasuke wasted no time in attaching their mouths and pushing their bodies' together under the stream of warm water.

Naruto moaned deeply at the wet skin contact and that equally erect penis that rubbed against his so deliciously. Sasuke's long fingers toyed with the wet curls at the base of Naruto's neck, tugging them lightly as he drove his tongue into Naruto's mouth, running along teeth, cheeks and roof to catch every ounce of him.

Nearly licking his tonsils no doubt.

Naruto's callused palms slid down pale shoulders, his fingertips pressing into the shallow indent of Sasuke's lower back and over the dip of his ass. Grabbing handfuls of the soft muscles, Naruto lifted the smaller man, bringing his long legs up over sturdy hips and pressing him against the tiled wall of the shower.

Sasuke hissed lowly at the cool tile behind him as he flung his arm out to grip the shelf beside him, knocking most of the bottles of the shelf. The contrasting of heat he had his body wrapped around was a nice feeling. The grip Naruto held on his ass cheeks was hard and Sasuke knew tomorrow he would have bruises blossoming over the expanse of skin.

"Jesus Christ." Sasuke smirked at the head of gold resting against his shoulder, raising his hips again Sasuke rocked them down till the head of Naruto's very erect cock brushed his hole.

Oh god, did Sasuke feel horny.

Naruto's body vibrated under the pressure Sasuke put on him, the Uchiha was a fucking tease. Slipping his hands further down to the backs of Sasuke's thighs, Naruto pushed one of the Uchiha's legs up over his forearm, giving Naruto quite the view.

"Damn Uchiha."

Naruto was panting hard, his forearms and legs straining under the sexual pressure and the strain of holding his own as well as Sasuke's weight up against a slippery tiled wall.

"Fuck me, now." Sasuke growled out, blindly reaching for one of the shampoo bottles that had survived the assault on the shelf beside his head. Naruto's cock gave a powerful twitch at the lewd words of command falling from his best friend's mouth.

Popping open the lid Sasuke dribbled the silky soap blindly over both the angry cocks between his legs. Dropping the bottle somewhere on the shower floor, Sasuke reached down with the hand not holding on to the shelf to pump Naruto's thick cock; squeezing slightly and twisting the head to spread the pre cum and shampoo adequately.

"Stop teasing me." Naruto hissed from behind clenched teeth, his usually azure eyes dowsed with light grey and stormy with desire and want. Smirking lightly, Sasuke adjusted himself by pushing his hips forward from the wall and circling his quivering hole with the blunt head of Naruto's cock.

Wet and honey coloured hair stuck to Naruto's cheeks and neck, water running down his throat as he lent his head back, a guttural moan coming from his throat that Sasuke had reached up to suck and bite at.

Jesus he would look like a fucking cheetah come tonight.

"You know they say you only tease a person because you like them." Sasuke muttered against Naruto's wet caramel skin, accentuating every few words with a sharp nip or suck.

Naruto grumbled from deep in his chest as he shoved forward, ploughing his cock through the tight ring of muscle. A raucous moan ripped from Naruto as he lent forward, pressing the pleasure ridden Sasuke back against the wall and drive his cock in deeper till he was near bursting.

"They also say you fuck the ones you like." He muttered in Sasuke's ear, kissing the screwed shut eyelids and cheek affectionately as he pulled back and pushed back in.

"Ohh, fuck me then." Sasuke cried out passionately, his lightly throbbing head banging against the wet tiles and his fingers clenching the shower shelf in a white knuckled grip, the other clawing desperately at Naruto's shoulder.

Throwing the other leg over his forearm, Naruto ruthlessly fucked his best friend up the wall. Slipping and bouncing on that thick cock that stretched him so beautifully, Sasuke cried out broken chants of Naruto's name.

"Naru-ooh, right there! Fucking right there!" Sasuke wanted to cry from pleasure as Naruto's club head struck against his prostate. Feeling those tight muscles grip his cock so beautifully, Naruto angled his hips to piston into that spot, riding it brutally and unmercifully till Sasuke was sobbing with pleasure.

"There baby?" Naruto wanted to grin like a fat cat when Sasuke's mouth fell short of answering with anything more than a cry of pleasure.

Sasuke's trembling hand that had been clawing Naruto's back to pieces, reached down to grasp his own red, bouncing, shampoo covered cock tightly; fisting and pumping in a desperate attempt to keep up with Naruto.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Sasuke. "Naruto grunted against Sasuke's shoulder in pleasure, pulling the smaller man away from the shower wall and to the floor with a wet slap, Naruto lie on his back with the still bouncing Uchiha on his hips.

"Jesus!" Naruto's eyes screwed shut in white pleasure as Sasuke lent back on one hand, his willowy hips rocking slowly against Naruto's with one hand still fisted around his cock. Naruto decided that if the view was this good every time, and he had decided after getting a taste of that hot Uchiha ass that there would be another time, that this was his favourite position.

"Do you like it when I ride you baby?" Sasuke mewled in pleasure, his eye fluttering shut when Naruto's palm made contact with his ass cheek, gripping the flesh and squeezing hard.

"Fucking hell, ride me baby." Naruto moaned deeply, admiring his handiwork on Sasuke's ass. A bright red hand print marred the supple white flesh of Sasuke right ass cheek, giving the globe a very rosy complexion.

Complying with Naruto's request, Sasuke leant forward till his chest pressed against Naruto's own sticky with sweat one. Rolling his hips till the head of Naruto's cock was gripped by nothing more than a tight ring, Sasuke looked positively gleeful when pushed back down to swallow it whole once more.

Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head and his finger tightened on Sasuke's bouncing hips, cruelling bruising them but the dark haired man hadn't minded, sex bruises were good bruises right?

Panting hotly, Sasuke captured Naruto's parted lips in a fiery kiss filled with passion, lust and unadulterated want. Naruto had always had sharper than usually canines and the Uchiha couldn't have been more appreciative as they nipped his top lip, sending what was left of his crumbling sanity to dust.

Pushing himself back into his original position, Sasuke rode himself silly; bucking and fucking the Uzumaki's cock for all it was worth. Practically choking poor Naruto and robbing the man of his own breath because Sasuke had refused to slow his break neck pace long enough for Naruto to consume a decent lungful of air.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ, help me god-"Naruto's cursed panting, bending his head back against the tiles with blue eyes screwed shut and a mouth full of pearly whites hung open. Sasuke's hand splayed out across Naruto's caramel chest, scratching it lightly while his other gripped his angry cock hard, fucking it with every rise of his hips from Naruto's, his own head thrown back in the throngs of pleasure.

"I'm goin' to…oh…ah!"

Hearing the wavering tone of Naruto's voice, Sasuke slowed his rocking to a leisurely pace, concentrating more on depth than speed. Naruto's biting fingers gripped onto Sasuke for dear life while those sinfully swollen lips of his commanded.

"Cum for me baby."

Flashing colours burned behind Naruto's eyelids, and he was briefly reminded of a supernova star explosion he had once seen on the discovery channel. Pleasure racked his core and his scratched up back arched off the white and teal tiles sharply, jarring his joints frozen as spurts of cum shot, thick and plentiful into the pale body above his.

Sasuke's backside concentrated on various muscles squeezes, ensuring the complete milking of cum from that rigid cock buried so deep inside of him. Feeling the tight ebbing curling in his gut, Sasuke knew his own orgasm was approaching, merely seconds away. Shaking fingers twisted slightly, flicking the wrist and squeezing the literal pleasure from him and all over the tanned quivering stomach below.

The leisurely rock that had been occurring slowed to a halt, with Naruto's back unhinging and lying flat with a still shaking Sasuke landing heavily on top. Uneven breathing could be heard just over the still running shower, pants and sharp gasps of air being forced down windpipes in haste.

"Jesus Christ." Naruto muttered, swallowing the water accumulated in his mouth heavily. Sasuke's chest shook lightly as he chuckled; lifting his wet head from Naruto's chest he spoke.

"No baby, just me."

Epilogue

A pile of documents and other odd bits of paper dropped in front of the Uchiha who had been enjoying his morning ritual of peanut butter smothered toast with a side of buff tanned Naruto eating his own breakfast opposite him peacefully before this sudden interruption. Glaring at the offending papers and its deliverer, Sasuke recognised it to be Wednesday's mail and the she devil.

"Thank you Karin for fetching the mail for me, keep it up and might not have to invest in a dog." Sasuke bit out flatly, taking another bite of his toast, completely uninterested in why the bitch had fetched his mail for him.

The said she demon glared icily at him. "I just thought I would give myself the pleasure of handing you your water bill."

Naruto who had been quietly observing the antics from across the table near choked on his purple frootloop. Raising an eyebrow in question, Sasuke leisurely reached for the now obviously opened bill, pulling the folded piece of paper from the envelope.

A multitude of numbers stared him back, nearly 4 figures worth of numbers that had a big bold dollar sign at the start. The Uchiha wanted to bang his head against the table and cry; this had to be at least his entire savings.

"Jesus Christ." Sasuke muttered, eyes still slightly bulging at the number, Karin however looked absolutely smug with herself as if she was the cause of this.

"Now maybe you'll reconsider holding up the bathroom for nearly two hours next time." Naruto, for the second time in a few short minutes, choked on another spoonful of frootloops, beating his chest to dislodge them. Sneaking a look at Naruto and catching the blond man's eyes, Sasuke smirked darkly, completely ignoring the pain in his heart from the numbers.

"Hn." Oh Sasuke definitely smelt a challenge, and by the disapproving but secretive grin the Uzumaki was giving him, Naruto was definitely going to accept said challenge.

Karin looked a little put off at the creepy smirk on the Uchiha's face and the obviously shared inside joke between them.

"Whatever." She snapped, flinging a strand of red hair over her shoulder before turning away.

"Don't worry; it'll be a quickie next time." Sasuke called after her, a feral grin on his face. Uchiha's always got what they wanted after all.

**. . .**

***Uncle Maddie is encase everyone didn't realise, Madara. I just love the idea of him being the crazy relative; he's nutty in most all of my stories.**

**I don't really like the ending of this but my muse was lost by the time I got to the end. The overall story is better than what I had before, if you were unfortunate enough to have read 'What I Want' then you will understand completely.**

**Review and let me know your opinion on this? I'd really appreciate it!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
